The Invention of Candy
by ProtoBlues
Summary: Unbeknownest to all, this is the true story of how candy was invented... By Rin's love for sweets.


I've always been a fan of Sesshomaru ever since I saw him. Then, while brainstorming for fanfiction ideas, I saw my Sesshomaru wallpaper and wondered, 'Why haven't I made a fanfiction about Sesshomaru yet?' And thus, this began. Unfortunately, it drifted from Sesshomaru to moreof Rin... Oh well.

**The Invention of Candy**

Rin sat at the dining table with her Lord, eating away at the sweetened food made specifically for her.

Several fireplaces burned were burning nearby. It was in the dead of winter. The great demon Lord did not feel the cold, nor did it bother him. But Rin was human and when Sesshomaru did not have the fireplaces, she would curl up on his right shoulder with the huge fluff. It didn't feel all that bad, but it was annoying to walk around doing your princely businesses with a little girl clinging on your shoulder blade.

Looking at the honey and sugar, Rin questioned what she never thought about before, "Sesshomaru-sama, what would happen if Rin put sugar in honey?"

The demon lord thought for a while before continuing his chewing, "I suppose that it would be very sweet."

Rin blinked in innocent curiosity at her bowl of sugar and her meal with honey plastered all over. "Rin wants to try!" she finally burst out.

Sesshomaru glanced at her enthusiastic face before nodding an approval.

"Yay!" Rin clapped noisily.

"Finish your breakfast first," Sesshomaru commanded.

The young human girl giggled and hummed happily as she ate. "Rin finished!"

Sesshomaru grimaced slightly at her lack of grammar, "Then mix to your content."

Rin smiled and began pouring the white substance into the thick yellow liquid. She watched in awe as the half of the sugar melted and the other half became random white dots in the honey.

Giggling happily, she poured more sugar. She watched with wide eyes as the sugar became a transparent white and slowly sank into the honey.

"Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Hm?" Sesshomaru had not left her side. To be truthful, he wanted to know what it would turn into. Though he didn't care for how it tasted. It would obviously taste putrid. He hated sweet things.

"Will you try it?" Rin begged.

Looking at her almost supernaturally enormous eyes, he agreed.

Putting a finger to the new creation, he took some and looked at it on eye level. He stared at it with disgust. Sweetness... Ugh. However, he was a brave demon warrior and lightly placed his finger on his tongue.

"It tastes... Horribly sweet."

Rin giggled as she licked up the top layer, "No it doesn't! It tastes good! Sesshomaru-sama just don't like sweet!"

"Hn. Well, I have things to do," he retreated to his study.

Rin waved with sticky fingers, "Bye!"

Staring at her fingers, she wondered if there was a way for her hands to not be so sticky. She didn't mind it, but Jaken-sama did and would always make her wash her hands.

She stared out the window and something clicked in her head. The honey was like water. The honey was yellow and thicker, it was still like water. When you get water all over you, Jaken-sama will make you wash like he will if you get honey all over yourself!

And in the winter, water became hard and didn't get all over you! So maybe honey will hard and not get all over you!

She looked at the honey in the bowl. But then why is the honey not hard? Then she remembered the multiple bath tubs in the castle. Bath tub water wasn't hard! Bath tub water was in Sesshomaru-sama's castle!

Blinking, she somewhat understood about the states of matter in just a few minutes, "If Rin puts... Rin needs a name for this!"

Rin looked at the mixture and a name popped up in her head from nowhere, "Candy! Rin name this candy! And when Rin put this outside and it becomes hard, Rin name it hard candy!"

Going outside, and taking Jaken with her since Sesshomaru would be displeased if Jaken didn't come with her, she placed the bowl on the ground and stared at it.

"Jaken-sama? How come the candy doesn't become hard?"

"I don't know!" the green toad snapped, "What in the world is candy? And why should it become hard?"

"Candy is sugar mixed with honey!" Rin cried out enthusiastically, "Candy is like water, and water becomes hard in winter, so Rin thought that candy would become hard too!"

Jaken snorted, "That's the stupidest thing I ever heard!"

Rin frowned and thought harder. Of course! Sometimes water doesn't freeze on the first day on winter! Water under hard water wasn't hard! But it was if you waited a few more days!

"Rin wait for candy to get hard!" Rin exclaimed and dragged a baffled Jaken back into the castle.

The next day, Rin dragged Sesshomaru out to witness her hard candy.

She picked it up delightfully and pushed it in Sesshomaru's face. Or at least, as close to Sesshomaru's face as her height allowed.

Sesshomaru stared at the orangish solid with distaste.

Rin smiled and licked the frozen candy. She smiled happily, "Hard candy taste good!"

And that, ladies and gentlemen, was the invention of hard candy. Do you believe the historians more than I? They say that hard candy was not invented until much later, and in Europe, no less. But archeological evidence speaks differently. On the tomb of Rin, next to that of Lord Sesshomaru's, lies a bowl of 'hard candy'. Why does it still exist? Because it was wrapped in a Ziploc bag, which also leads us to believe that this genius girl invented Ziploc bags too. But that's another story.


End file.
